Many vehicles currently employ exhaust systems with decorative features in close proximity to the tailpipe and related components. Often these decorative features are curved and in close proximity to exhaust soot and condensate emanating from the tailpipe of vehicles during operation. The exhaust soot and/or condensate often deposits, discolors and otherwise adversely impacts these decorative features. Customer dissatisfaction is one adverse impact associated with these effects.
Vehicles with gasoline direct injection turbocharged (GDTI) engines are particularly prone to this problem. These engines produce high levels of carbon soot due to the level of enrichment required to maintain an acceptable throttle response under wide open throttle conditions. This soot exits the tailpipe as gas-borne and condensate-borne particulate. Both mechanisms of soot contribute to high rates of soot accumulation on the vehicle surfaces in close proximity to the tailpipe, particularly decorative exhaust tips and/or rear fascia. These soot accumulation rates are higher in vehicles with GDTI engines as compared to vehicles with non-GDTI engines.
Accordingly, there is a need for exhaust assemblies that eliminate and/or mitigate the adverse effects associated with soot accumulation, discoloration and the like on the surfaces of a vehicle in proximity to the tailpipe.